


All of My Love

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cosplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Gamer kisses, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romantic dates, Silly acts of Love, Sloppy make-outs, hand-holding, they wear each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Work for the 30-day-otp-challenge<br/>It will contain all ships tagged.<br/>This is my first work here and views are kindly appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of My Love

The rain was something that Kankri didn't appreciate as much as his sea-dweller matesprit did. 

Well, at least he didn't appreciate it such a childish way.

Cronus Ampora was flailing his limbs wildly as he spun around the grassy sidewalk. His smile showed off his rows of sparkly, sharp teeth and his Yellow-orange, lighting-bolt horns glistened with drops of the clear liquid. His white t-shirt was plastered to his toned chest as he turned in wild circles and laughed joyously.  
"Cr9nus. Y9u're g9ing t9 catch a c9ld."  
Kankri couldn't help but mildly scold the violet-blooded sea-dweller.  
"So vwhat Kanny?", another laugh of pure happiness split the air, "I'm havwin fun."  
Kankri sighed quietly and opened his mouth, undoubtedly to begin another lecture, but was cut short by cold limbs flung around his shoulders.  
"Ah! Cr9nus!"  
Cold wetness seeps into Kankri's thick, red turtleneck and he uses his thin arms to try and push his matesprit away.  
Cronus laughs yet again and makes sure to grab Kankri's Crimson umbrella so it doesn't flutter away in the wind.  
"Y9u're t99 careless..."  
Cronus holds the umbrella up over them both and chuckles gently,  
"And you don't havwe enough fun, chief."  
Kankri rolls his eyes and sighs, lacing his fingers into the violet-bloods.  
"Y9u'll be sick tomorrow...", he warns Cronus again.  
"Yeah, yeah, chief. Let's get back to our place..."

"Kankri?"  
The nubby-horned troll in question turns his head towards Cronus and gives him a concerned look.  
"What's the matter Cr9nus?"  
The violet-blood just chuckles again and touches his matesprit's other hand. Cronus places his other hand on Kankri's cheek and brings their foreheads together. Kankri blushes a pale red against his light gray skin and wraps his arms around Cronus' wet shoulders.  
Kankri stood on his tip-toes and buries his face in Cronus' neck and took in the sea-dwellers natural scent, which was now diluted slightly with the moisture of the rainfall.  
Once again, the violet-blood takes Kankri's delicate fingers and presses them against his own much larger ones. The pair gently and slowly laces their fingers together to create the intricate pattern that their hands form.  
It was like that every time. Every moment the two spent together as loving matesprits seemed more sensual and intimate than the last.  
Kankri knew it. He knew that Cronus was the one he needed all along. The one who would listen to him spout off about triggers constantly and still love him whole-heartedly.  
Cronus knew just as well. That Kankri was the one he had been longing for. That was because Kankri didn't mind, and almost seemed to like his arrogant, cool-guy behavior and embraced him because of it. 

And right now, in this moment. One thought was on both of their minds. Almost as if the violet and mutant-blood could read the others mind, they voiced that thought at the same time.

"I l9ve y9u"  
"I lovwe you"

**Author's Note:**

> So that was short, I know, but it's a one shot. okay, hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> ~~  
> Excuse me until next time  
> Mage of Loss


End file.
